Talk:Conservative Christian Party of Lovia
Nice! -- 09:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You knew you could also run for Congress without a party (non-partisan)? -- 09:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I knew :P --OuWTB 09:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. 09:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not offensive ;) --OuWTB 09:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : . -- 10:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : "LOWIA" --Bucurestean 13:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Inspiracioun è :P --OuWTB 14:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, with your reference to Pim Fortuyn :S --Bucurestean 14:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::? Why that? --OuWTB 14:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: "List". ;) --Bucurestean 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ow :P No, that's from the former name "Lijst Geert Wilders". --OuWTB 14:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pfff you're a crazy one. --Bucurestean 14:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Je sais, but I do have OwtbBot! :P --OuWTB 14:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Member accused for sockpuppetry What are we going to do with William Johnson? --Bucurestean 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Pfff.. Let's await if it's really sockpuppetry. --OuWTB 18:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He seems to be one Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Well, we probably won't know . The guy is blocked (= Sannse's advice). There is some evidence on Wikipedia about a connection between this Johnson and Donia Dude, but I'm not sure where to find that. 18:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know what to do with it right now. I hope you can understand I've got more important things to do right now (such as reading some English literature.. tomorrow I have to send in a nice boekverslag :P) --OuWTB 18:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh right . If there's anything I can do for you, just say so . I am supposed to become an English literature geek! 18:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I'll just read a samenvatting and a few random pages of the book as usual (((A))) --OuWTB 18:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Which book? 18:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't know yet. I'll go get it tomorrow. (the library of the big city of Montfort has been founded by my grandfather, so we've got the keys :P) --OuWTB 19:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with the elections Watching the exit polls with a couple of hours to go, I want to congratulate you already with your results. Oos Wes Ilava has proven himself and got a new chance to shine in the Congress. I'm convinced that Lovia will have the possibility to enjoy more of this democratic party and its party leader in the near future. We wish you all the good luck in the coming year in the Congress! In name of the LD. --Bucurestean 17:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thankee shön. I'm happy that the Lovians decided to give us (well, us... :P) a chance in the congress of 2010. I also wish the LD good luck and wise decisions in the coming year! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Same for me. Congratulations! 06:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations on behalf of the PD too. Also, I would like to invite you in a 'five point dialogue' about the reform that awaits us. It seems best to me if we first talk about a shared proposal, instead of each making our own proposal in Congress. 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you! I also wish the PD and our king good luck and wise decisions in the coming year! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Conservative It's actually quite ironic, but your viewpoints are often inspired by social democracy or moderate progressivism . What shall I do with my political chart? 19:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's why I asked ye to put me more to the left ;) Let's keep me where I am now, 'cause it still tends more towards conservativity than to progressivism. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes yes, indeed, I know that . You take in quite a peculiar position. On the one side, you're rather homophobic, pro-family values and traditions, regionalist and pro free market. But then, you support easy immigration policy, low treshold health care, political reform, referenda, etc. You know, you make it tough on me to make my chart ;), but most of all it makes me happy. I like political independents. 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hhaha :P Think Conservatively Christian progressive party would have been a petter name :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. What about "Just Me Party"? 20:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha :P I actually wanted to get rid of my führer-image at LOWIA :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I watched a documentary on Wilders' populism last night. Oh I hate that kind of guys 20:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::With the EU elections Wilders was at my first place with the stemwijzer :P But now he has dropped: 1. was shared by CDA and SGP (:P), 2. was shared by Rita Verdonk and Geertje, 3. was ChristenUnie :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Verdonk? Lol. 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can't understand Verdonk anyhow, so she doesn't get me vote :P Nor does Geertje, 'cause he has dropped :D CDA is too neutral and CU is too left, so SGP it'll be (even though I'm catholic :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You're voting gereformeerd? That's funny 20:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::At least they're christian :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol. One of my top reasons not to vote for a party . Anyway, I'm off! See ya, 20:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahaha :D Thanks for the logo and goodbye :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That stemwijzer is nonsense. Every time I get the same, it's dissatisfying and making me hopless: SP and PVV, the two extremes haha . The stemwijzer is really select as there are only 30 questions, in my opinion it may not be at all the motivation to decide to vote for somebody. Besides, some questions are really crap, while there are plenty of other important issues like foreign politics or economy. What does that bother me, "Mensen in dienst van de overheid mogen tijdens hun werk geen hoofddoek dragen.", for God's sake! :P Just leave the whole Islam thing out, we're in the middle of an economically hard period here... Bucu 09:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahah, you should check all boxes except those concerning islam at the end, where they ask for which you find the most important :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Come on, there are still plenty of other important issues in this country . The whole political agenda is just fucked up. Bucu 09:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::That's why I'm in favor of abolishing politics IRL; it has become a game in which you only have to say idiot things and get enough money in 4 years time to live the coming 20 years in relative wealth.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Now you sound like a Greek communist idiot :P Bucu 09:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) # PVV # Verdonk # VVD # SGP # CDA En dat terwijl ik bij alle islam-punten pro-islam was (behalve bij hoofddoek dragen in dienst bij de overheid :P) en vind dat de winkels op zondag gewoon open moeten :P. Maarja, twee populisten wegstrepen en ik kom uit bij de VVD, dus dat kan nog wel ;) Bucu 09:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!! This is the former LOWIA i see well here's one more member. Alexey Hovlouchuk, it's up to you if you want to put him on the member list. Marcus Villanova 20:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll sleep a night on it ;) have to go now :) goodbye --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Bliep, bliep, PING! You probably wont be surprised I was watching the movements of the LD carefully but now you are more than just a 'bliep' on my radar, you're a PING! now. The CPL.nm, and without doubt many others, will consider you a political enemy (in stead of opponent). Don't take it to personal when I make a charge. 06:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why can't we live together in a peacful Christian world with Christian morals and Christians values :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Because Christian values and morals are ambiguous, dangerous, multi-interpretable, homophobic things? Why don't we live together in a peaceful world with universal morals and universal values, under law and order, with the protection of our universal rights and freedoms? 07:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You're not my enemy, by the way . I'm centrist, so only those in the corners are my enemies . 08:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you would leave out The CCPL opposes legalization of euthanasia, abortion, prostitution, drugs, gay marriages and adoption of children by gay couples and They are entitled to vote at elections, but may not participate in elections, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women we would actually be more left than LD :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, but everyone who beliefs in 'the vocation of woman' as a political argument can consider him/herself as a (political) enemy of mine. Such conservative values are very not-of-this-time. Why can't we all live in a relativist world where people try to do good, make decisions based on reason and understanding and leave behind constructed differences such as religion, ethnicity and gender? Oh right, because those constructed differences have brainwashed over 90% of the world population. 08:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It indeed depends on where and with whom you've grown up. As I'm not grown up in a godverlaten, dissoluut oord, I know the correct morals and values, in contrast to you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm raised in a 'godvergeten gat' too, went to a christian school and have moderate christian parents. I had to educate myself to find the right left values. 09:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's probably where the error lies :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The values of your party really make me shiver. I see you incorporated brainwashing lessons in your program. How nice of you to make sure the children of Lovia find the correct values. Luckily most MOTC have a corrupted value system so you wont be able to push these things trough. Just for the record: gay marriage and adoption by gay couples are allowed in Lovia since they aren't forbidden. 09:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I know, and that's why I considered it a testimonial party ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, a system in which hard-working people get the same reward as a toilet cleaner can also be called rotten. Bucu 09:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I never asked for such a system. Nonetheless I think we need more gay people in Lovia. And hey, why don't you write this in your party program: 'government should save at least a 1000 souls a year and assure their save passage to heaven'? :::::::::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Applying * Name: Yuri Medvedev * Religious background: raised christian but got lost long ago; I think religion is a fictional construct of mankind * Gender: male; can females even join? (PS: it should be sexes, since 'gender' refers to the pattern of institutionalized roles and behavior that is expected by society) * Short motivation: I don't really want to join but thought I'd give it a try anyway 09:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not accepted: you are already a member of a different party :P Otherwise I would have considered letting you in ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but can you fix the sex/gender thing. I just corrected it in the inhabitant infobox too. 09:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Yuri what you said up there about gender/sex really touched me. Also boys no more word "lady," only "women" :) Christina Evans 09:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Being polite is important but being correct even more so. I don't think saying women is a bad thing ('vrouw' in Dutch) as long as you leave behind any negative connotation. When I say woman I mean 'someone of the female sex', not 'a hot thing that has to wear a dress and diet to keep a nice figure' for that would be gender in contemporary western society. 09:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Bye It really surprised me when I noticed you were gone, well not really gone but you get the point. I hope you have finally found what you were looking for. May our parties work together well. Harold Freeman 10:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It does proportion Congress quite well : :* LD - 4 :* CPL.nm - 3 :* WLP - 3 :* CCPL - 1 :* LLCP - 1 :* independents - 3 ::(including the candidates currently above the Red Line) :Looks quite well-proportioned to me :) 11:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: + 1 NLS, thus: Commies - 4 :| Bucu 15:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::A divided left flank = very realistic, lots of lefties in Congress = not so very realistic. 15:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Are we missing some Republicans here or do we have some of that same dough in Lovia? --Lars Washington 15:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody ever needs the GOP here . -- 15:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::AMEN DO YOU REALLY WANT SARAH PALINA OVER HERE?!?!?!?!?Marcus Villanova 21:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course not because she is in politics which is in conflict with her 'vocation'. 05:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Or DO YOU WANT THIS------ :::As you see i really HATE republicans... sorry i get to hyped...Marcus Villanova 21:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::oh and BYE OTWB we'll miss yall... lol!Marcus Villanova 21:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't like his ideas either but the break-away seriously weakened the LD (no offense guys but OWTB was your number one man in Congress). Perhaps my good old friend Harold could fill in the gap? 10:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, because I didn't do anything? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You did make a lot of comments (or must I say critics). You are also easy noticed when you vote contra a lot. 14:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahah, no, Alexandru is the real star for voting contra :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (cause he votes contra even if a minor point isn't excactly as he wants :P) :It is a major loss for the LD nonetheless. It is like I would leave the CPL, still good members left but not the most active ones (no offense guys, you're wonderful comrades!) 15:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)